


Universe

by azrhyss



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-30 20:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13959837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azrhyss/pseuds/azrhyss
Summary: Surene AU where Suho is a prince and Irene is the Royal spy-master, special skilled Royal armies who served the King directly, swore to protect the King and his families. Enjoy! Happy 143 and this is my gift.





	Universe

_Laughter and tears, scars and healing_  
_Questions and answers, they’re all in you_  
_You have my world, you’re my small universe_  
_The moment it vanishes, I will disappear as well_

***

The palace was glowing. As Irene ascended the palace’s stairs she can heard the sound of music from the main hall. _The ball has already started_ , she thought. She looked to her left and right. There were so many noble lords and ladies. Chattering, giggling, saying hello to each other. Few of them greeted her, although she doubt it if they really knew who she was. When she finally reached the main hall, she saw two guards stationed at the door. As she entered the main hall, her eyes immediately met with the Captain of the Royal Household’s. He was about to bellowed her name, announcing her arrival to the crowd but Irene immediately put her index finger to her lips, telling him not to do it. The Captain obeyed and nodded his head as curtsies.

She picked up a glass of wine and strolled around the hall but remained hidden below the balcony. She wasn’t ready to show herself upon the Prince. More people greeted her, this time they really know who she was.

“Lady Irene you’re back. I’m sure the King would be delighted.”

_I’m no Lady_ , she wanted to say. But, “Yes, he was delighted indeed, my lord.” came out. There’s no use to it, no matter how many times she explained to other people that she was no lady they wouldn’t listen. People mistook her for a noble lady but the truth is she was just a spy-master, with no land and no title. Swore to protect the King and his family, willing to be killed and sacrificed if something must happen to the crown.

“Does the Prince know you’ve returned?” said a voice behind her and that brought her back to the present. She turned around and found herself face to face with Princess Wendy, the King’s daughter.

“Your Royal Highness.” she curtsied and greeted her.

“No need, Irene. Save those curtsies for someone else,” she moved closer, “I saw you at the main door. I saw what you did there. You refused your arrival to be announced by the Captain so I’m guessing ‘no’ is the answer to my question earlier. My brother does not know that you’ve returned.”

Irene didn’t answer.

“My god, you two.” the Princess snapped, “I should be angry with you for leaving like that. I didn’t talk to my father in a fortnight because of that stupid order he gave you. We had…. _words_ about this, trust me.”

Irene’s eyes widened. She knew the Princess was fierce but she didn’t expect her to be angry with the King and even opposed him.

“If you know what that order did to my brother,” the Princess sighed, “Those traitors almost killed my father. They would’ve succeeded, but you were there, saving my coward father yet again. You were wounded, badly if I recall. And the moment you’ve finally recovered, my stupid father decided to send you away _alone_ , to track down the rest of the traitors and kill them all. He sent you _alone_. I know that is still your job but if I were in his position, I would never sent you away alone, knowing how badly wounded you were while facing the same enemy.”

“And of course you left anyway because that is just so you,” the Princess continued, “Do you know what that order did to my brother?”

A terrifying silence.

“He was a _ghost_ , Irene. Hollow. He didn’t even have a chance to visit you while you recover and then that stupid order made you leave the castle without even saying goodbye to my brother.” the Princess emphasized every single word she said, “He is madly in love with you of course and he was worried of your safety.”

“That’s nonsense,” Irene managed to say, “I always come back, no matter where I go.”

“Well maybe you should tell that to my brother.”

Irene hesitated.

“Come on!” the Princess nearly yelled, “You are only a few steps away from my brother and considering that you left him without saying goodbye, I have every right to drag you before him so that you two will finally reunited. I can’t stand seeing my brother being a sad, pathetic man from the moment you left. Now, why don’t you just move away from below these balconies and try to find my brother.”

When Irene didn’t move, the Princess continues, “Go on now. Or I swear to all the Gods, I will drag you up to the Royal Balcony.”

***

Irene is standing facing the Royal Balcony. _There he is_ , she thought. The Prince, Suho. He stood there, hands on the railings. He seemed to be staring at something but Irene realized that his eyes were empty. Just like what his sister said. Irene felt guilty for being the cause of it. A woman appeared at his side and it seemed to surprise the Prince. He gave the woman a smile and the woman then linked her arm around the Prince’s. Irene found herself holding her breath. The Prince looked uncomfortable but he didn’t even attempt to distance himself from the woman. Then, as if he can sense that Irene was holding her breath, the Prince’s eyes magically landed on her. Irene can see him gasped. She immediately bowed and walked away, headed to the patio outside. She didn’t want to think who that woman was, what he’d said to her after his eyes found Irene. She knew he will find her at the patio. So she waited.

***

He was terrified that she would disappear again but the moment he pushed open the patio doors and saw her standing there, facing the garden, he was relieved. His legs felt like giving up but he walked towards her, slowly, as if she was the gravity and he is falling. There she was. Just like the last time he saw her. She is small but fierce. Small but took so much space in his world and that terrifies him as the thought of her leaving without saying goodbye. She stared out at the empty garden, hands rested on the railings.

“Irene.” he said, his voice rasp.

A beat.

Then.

“My Prince.” Irene answered.

“You returned.” he said.

“I did.” she replied.

“When?”

She hesitated, but then, “A week before this, or so.”

Suho let out a sigh, “And you didn’t even bother to send a word to me.”

She didn’t answer and that frustrated him. He should be angry with her but he didn’t want of both of them walking away from each other in a bad term. Not when seeing her again is the only thing he’d hope for for the past months.

“I’m sorry.” she suddenly said.

Suho felt his body straightened. The sincerity and the weight of her voice when she said those words susprised him.

“I heard what happened, I mean, I heard what this thing I did, did to you. From your sister.” she turned facing him.

Suho suddenly felt like he wanted to hug Wendy and showered her with love and granted every wishes  she had.

Irene rested her back on the railings now, her hands intertwined, “I made a mistake, leaving without saying goodbye to you. The truth is I was afraid myself, I was afraid that I will never returned. I know I always say things like ‘there is nothing to worry about me because I always come back’ to you. But that night when I left, I was standing in front of your private quarter and I had this feeling that I might die,” she swallowed.

Suho also swallowed, his hands were itching to embrace her but he held his ground.

“I said to myself ‘I always come back’ repeatedly, to calm myself down. Then I decided to  just walk away and left. Because I was scared.” she rubbed her hands together, “I just want you to know that I was right in front of your door but I had no courage to knock on it.”

“Will you forgive me?” she asked.

Suho blinked. He didn’t know what happened but he suddenly had her in his arms. He felt her head resting on his chest and his hand caressing her hair, her back. With no space left between them, he could felt her heartbeat and the heat of her body. They both pulled away, and Suho rested his forhead on Irene’s. His thumb tracing along her jaw.

“Are you hurt?” he asked.

“No.” she whispered. Her breath felt warm on his face and he found himself leaning towards her, her warmth, even more.

They stood like that for a long time. Their bodies rested on each others’ embrace. None of them was sure who’s leaning against who. Suho then felt Irene’s arms linked around his neck. She pulled away, her eyes met his.

“You haven’t answered my question.” she said.

“Oh, I thought this explains it all already.” he motioned at their bodies, still leaning on each others. Ribs still met ribs.

He didn’t notice but he must be smiling at her because she smiled back and laughed. He felt his stomach twirling. The sound of her laughter is another reminder that this moment is real.

Suho cleared his throat and Irene stopped laughing, “The last time this happened, you hit me.” he said, Irene is looking at him while biting her bottom lip, “Please,” he said, his hand moving to rest at the nape of her neck, “Please don’t hit me for this.”

He kissed her. And this was different. He felt Irene leaned towards him and kissing him back. They crashed into each other as if they found each other for the first time. He pushed her against the railings and she gasped, just for a brief moment before her mouth found his again. This kiss was her fierceness met with his longing and worry. Their hands searched for each other’s skin. Irene wanted him to feel her touch, to tell him that this is real and there’s no more to be worried about. Suho wanted her to feel whatever this is he felt from the moment when she left until now.

They broke apart, panting, both out of breath. When their breaths were both steady, he stole another kiss.

“Welcome back.” he said. She smiled and rested her head on his chest, once again.

“Don’t do this again,” he said to her ear, “You know my door is always open for you. All you need to do is knock on it.”

“I understand.” she said to his chest.

“Oh, and I’m going to tell father,” he smiled, “About us.”

***

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? I'm sorry if there was a grammatical error or a typo. It's a bit messy now that I think of it. There are so many things left unexplained (?) but if I explain it all this story will be too long so that's that.


End file.
